Why would you do that?
by Reyfan01
Summary: This was taken from a scene I liked in an Inuyasha episode. It is lightly based off it. I think it fits TMNT. Casey will do anything to save April but instead of gratitude she gets mad at him. How does that work? What's her reasoning? What does Casey say?


I am a Capril shipper but not as rabid as other fans. I am also an Inuyasha fan and I remember a scene from an episode that I think fits a scene that would happen in a TMNT episode.

[This is a dramatic ending to an episode and it's a big fight going on between the turtles, Casey and April and let's say rahzar and the foot at the top level of TCRI. Donnie hits a footbot that crashes through the wall to the outside falling. Rahzar was about attack an already beaten down Mikey when April throws her fan at the back of the his head and knocks him a little off balance but still on his feet. He turns toward her and growls annoyed. He charges toward her. The other guys are fighting off foot bots.]

April is standing at the edge of the hole in the wall. "GET DOWN RED!" Casey shouts rolling rapidly toward Rahzar. She ducked her head and crouched as the vigilante tackled the mutant dog right through the hole to the outside and falling.

"NO CASEY!" April shouts as she sees Casey fall along with Rahzar until they disappeared out of sight.

The turtles destroy all of the foot bots and boast about their success.

"Ah yeah dudes we did it!" Mikey shouts happy.

"Yeah these foot bots are getting easier and easier." Raph chimes in with a smirk.

"Wait, where's Bradford?" Leo asks.

"Ya mean Rahzar" Mikey points out.

"Whatever. Where did he go?" Leo asks.

"And where's Casey?" Donnie asks. He hears sniffling and sees April sitting crouched down with her head in her hands in despair.

"April! April what happened?" Donnie asks.

"Casey….he…he fell when he…he came after me" April stutters still holding her face in her hands trying to compose herself.

"Wait who came after you? Rahzar?" Donnie asks.

April nods her head. "So Casey knocked himself and Rahzar over the edge?" Donnie states.

"What are the odds that they survived the fall?" Raph asks anxious.

"Well for Rahzar, pretty good. But Casey…." Donnie pauses unable to finish the sentence.

The boys dropped their heads in grief knowing what Donnie meant. Donnie helped April up and walked her away from the hole.

The turtles and April walk away in sadness over the loss of their teammate. They stop walking.

" I can't believe it. Casey's really gone." Raph says.

"Don't say that! He could still be alive! Right Donnie?" She pleads to Donnie.

"April, I'm sorry but its not possible for any human to survive that large of a fall." Donnie says.

"He was a true warrior guys and true friend. April he was trying to protect you, even if it meant losing his life." Leo says.

"How can I live with that on my shoulders?" She demands as she breaks away from Donnie. "How could be so stupid to take that big of risk without thinking!" She shouts balling her fists at her sides.

"Casey you're such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid!" She shouts stamping her foot.

"Yeah he was." Raph agreed in grief.

"He was the dumbest one of us all." Donnie also said.

" Hey what are you guys going on about?!" Shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turns around in shock as they see Casey standing tall in front of the hole walking toward the guys.

"I'm not gone for 5 minutes you guys think I'm dead" Casey says a little insulted.

" And who are you calling dumb!" Casey shouts toward Donnie.

" Casey you're alive" Leo says in shock.

"Of course I am, before we left I took one of the hook gun things you guys had. It really came in handy." He said gesturing toward the hole. The image of the hook wedged under the hole outside with the rope dangling below.

"I can't be knocked off that easy. How could you guys think of something that stupid?" He asks insulted.

April balls her fists again and whips her head toward Casey.

"YOU COULD HARDLY BLAME US WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" April shouts.

Everyone is taken aback by her outburst. She walks over to him. "You always take on more than you can handle!" She shouts in front of him.

"I'm alive already. What's with the blubbering?" He asks

"I'm not blubbering!" April shouts up at him in the face with a distressed face.

"Ok then crying!" Casey says throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I am not!" She shouts

"Are too!" he shouts

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Alright already! Look we're all safe and sound and that's all that matters." Leo shouts butting in. Casey and April look at him and nod their head. When everyone heads back to the lair Casey and April walk home. Neither says a word. They both look at the ground as they walk. April lifts up her head and looks at him.

"Casey, promise you won't ever do that again" April says sheepishly.

"Do what?" He asks looking at her.

"You know what! You practically jumped out that window! Why would you do something like that?!" April questions.

"Excuse me, I thought I was saving your life. That guy was coming after you and I didn't have a sec to think so dove at him! I'm alive and you're ok what are you getting mad at me for?" Casey questions.

"That you would do something so RECKLESS like jump off a building to save me! That's your problem Casey you never think things through! I didn't have that grappling hook, you wouldn't be standing here right now!" April shouts.

"So after risking my life to save yours the score looks like ANGRY: 2 THANKS:0. " Casey says rolling his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets.

April's angry face disappears and turns understanding. She turns away and looks down. "April we're all gonna be in that kind of trouble always. I knew that when I started fighting those creeps. I'm not fighting with you guys just cuz I was bored I didn't have anything to do. I wanna protect my home and everyone important to me. And that includes you Red." Casey explains looking down at her.

She looks up at him surprised. She looks back down hiding a light blush.

"Oh" she says with a smile.

They stop at April's place. She walks up the steps then stops midway and turns to Casey.

"Well, if you're not gonna be biting my head off tomorrow, how about we hit that Japanese restaurant you were telling me about. I wanna try this pizza gyouza you were talking about." He says with a smile.

April lightly giggles. "Yeah, that sounds fun." Casey smiles and nods and gets ready to leave. When he turns his head about to walk away, April rushes over and kisses him on the cheek. "thank you" she says quietly then runs up the steps and closes the door before Casey could look her way. He's blushing and touches his cheek. He smiles and walks off in a daze.


End file.
